


You're beautibul

by begok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: - What? Am I doing something wrong?- No such thing.- Well, then... What? Do you not want to?- No. I mean, yes. Of course I do.- Magnus, what is it?- It's just... sometimes... I lose control.- Magnus... They're beautiful. You're beautiful.





	1. Un buen recuerdo

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x07

  * Magnus, son hermosos. Tú eres hermoso.



Y en ese preciso instante, Magnus Bane, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, es consciente de que Alexander Gideon Lightwood, cazador de sombras del Instituto de Nueva York, es el hombre de su larga y no siempre fructífera vida.

A Magnus siempre le han gustado los cumplidos, los disfruta, los busca y se regodea en ellos. Es parte de su encanto. Pero no es así cuando está con Alec, no espera cumplidos, tampoco los busca. Así que no es consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras hasta que el nefilim las pronuncia.

Los ojos de gato de Magnus son su marca de brujo, lo que desvela su parte demoníaca, algo contra lo que Alec lleva luchando toda su vida, y sin embargo el cazador de sombras no sale huyendo, le mira fijamente, sostiene su rostro y le dice que es hermoso, y no lo dice porque crea que es lo debe decir, sino porque realmente Alec piensa que es hermoso.

Se inclina, aun con la mano de Alec contra su cuello y la suya rodeando su muñeca, y le besa lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de sus labios. Gime cuando el nefilim se acerca más a él y pasa su brazo libre alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndole contra su cuerpo. Mete los dedos en el espeso cabello del cazador de sombras y tira de él, obligándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para profundizar el beso.

Esta vez, cuando Alec comienza a subir la camiseta por su espalda, Magnus no le detiene y gime contra sus labios cuando nota el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel, cálido y suave. Y Magnus no recuerda haber deseado nunca a nadie como desea a Alec esa noche.

Empuja a Alec hasta que vuelve a estar tumbado sobre la cama y se arrodilla junto a su cuerpo para quitarse la camiseta y tirarla por encima de su hombro. Se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando el nefilim le mira y sonríe como solo lo hace cuando están juntos. Durante unos segundos deja que Alec le mire, recorriendo su torso con las pupilas dilatadas. Y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, los hábiles dedos del cazador de sombras están desabrochando su cinturón, tirando de él lentamente y llenando la habitación con el siseo que produce el cuero contra la tela.

Permanece de rodillas, observando cómo Alec se lame los labios después de tirar el cinturón al suelo y acariciar el botón de su pantalón con un dedo. No puede evitar contener la respiración cuando el cazador de sombras los desabotona todos, uno a uno, deteniéndose cada vez que libera uno para mirarle con esa preciosa sonrisa en la boca.

Alec se incorpora y le besa, separando sus labios con la lengua mientras empuja sus pantalones por sus caderas y Magnus tiene que respirar hondo para no perder el control aún más de lo que ya lo ha perdido esa noche. Y ni siquiera han empezado.

Siente los largos dedos de Alec recorriendo la curva de su cadera por encima de la ropa interior. Empuja al nefilim hasta que éste cae sobre el colchón con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y los labios enrojecidos por el beso. Magnus deja que Alec le mire, disfrutando al ver cómo sus pupilas se dilatan aún más cuando sus ojos se fijan en su erección.

El gemido que se escapa de los labios del cazador de sombras es música para los oídos de Magnus cuando desabrocha el cinturón de su novio. Alec se estremece cuando el brujo roza la piel de su estómago con el dorso de su mano antes de desabotonar sus vaqueros. La idea de que nadie más ha tenido el placer de tocarle del modo en el que él va a hacerlo hace que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn sienta una corriente eléctrica atravesando su columna vertebral.

  * ¿Ocurre algo? –la voz de Alec suena rota y un poco desesperada y solo entonces Magnus se da cuenta de que se ha detenido.



Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo para demostrarle al nefilim que todo está bien y desabrocha el último botón. Nota cómo Alec contiene la respiración y el brujo no puede evitar enternecerse un poco por lo inocente que es para algunas cosas. Aunque el sentimiento se desvanece en cuanto el cazador de sombras gime y levanta ligeramente las caderas, permitiéndole deslizar los pantalones por sus caderas y remarcando la erección que late bajo la tela.

A pesar de que usar magia para deshacerse de toda esa ropa es muy tentador, Magnus prefiere disfrutar del momento y tira de los pantalones y la ropa interior de Alec y los lanza por encima de su hombro sin ningún tipo de cuidado con un gesto que hace que su compañero sonría. Al brujo se le seca la boca y se le acelera la respiración cuando puede ver el cuerpo desnudo de Alec sobre su cama.

Las mejillas de Alec se encienden ante el atento y ardiente escrutinio del brujo, lo que consigue excitar aún más a Magnus, que tarda solo unos segundos en deshacerse de la poca ropa que aún le cubre y se detiene, dejando que el nefilim le observe. Se siente expuesto y vulnerable, pero como siempre, Alec sabe cómo hacer que todas sus inseguridades desaparezcan. Cuando los dedos del cazador de sombras recorren su pecho y su abdomen y se detienen en su cintura, abrazándola con un brazo para empujarle y obligarle a tumbase sobre él, Magnus deja de pensar.

Antes de que todo su peso descanse sobre Alec, Magnus siente los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, arrastrándole a un beso apasionado y ansioso. El nefilim recorre su espalda con el dorso de una mano mientras el otro brazo rodea su cintura para mantenerle pegado a su cuerpo. Mete los dedos en el espeso cabello del cazador de sombras y tira suavemente de él para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar su cuello al descubierto para poder besarlo, recorriendo la runa con la lengua, algo que deseaba hacer desde la primera vez que le vio en el Pandemonium.

Alec gime y se arquea bajo su peso cuando succiona sobre su yugular y luego continúa lamiendo la runa de su hombro. Y en ese momento, en lo único que puede pensar el brujo es en cuánto desea recorrer con su lengua cada una de las marcas del cuerpo del cazador de sombras.

  * Magnus…



Ni siquiera le da tiempo a reaccionar, antes de que pueda darse cuenta, Alec tira de su pelo y los labios del nefilim están de nuevo sobre los suyos, su lengua adentrándose en su boca y recorriendo cada rincón hasta volverle loco. Alec separa las piernas y Magnus se acomoda entre ellas, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones se rozan y bebiéndose los jadeos del cazador de sombras, que mueve las caderas en busca de más fricción.

Se restriegan como dos adolescentes en celo, besándose y acariciándose sin parar. Siente como si tuviera la piel del revés, demasiado sensible, y Magnus se estremece cada vez que Alec le roza con sus hábiles dedos. Es todo tan intenso y a la vez tan insuficiente que el brujo tiene granas de gritar, pero no está dispuesto a separarse aún de los apetecibles labios del nefilim.

Desciende por su cuerpo, lamiendo y besando, succionando y acariciando cuanta piel tiene a su alcance. Pellizca los pezones del nefilim hasta que Alec se arquea y gruñe, gimiendo su nombre con un hilo de voz, que es lo más sexy que ha escuchado en su larga vida. Cuando alza la mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de su novio, Magnus puede ver sus pupilas dilatadas. Alec tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la boca abierta en un constante gemido.

Acaricia las caderas de Alec con el dorso de sus manos y cuando el cazador de sombras le sonríe, lame la punta de su erección. Magnus se concentra en los sonidos que produce el nefilim y en las reacciones de su cuerpo para saber qué es lo que le gusta, memorizando cada uno de los ruiditos que se escapan de su garganta.

No puede evitar gemir cuando Alec mete los dedos en su pelo y tira suavemente de él antes de volver a empujarle. Magnus saborea al nefilim como si fuera un helado, lamiéndole y succionando, presionando con sus labios y jugando con su lengua hasta que Alec gruñe y cierra el puño sobre su cabello.

  * Magnus… –la voz de Alec suena rota y un poco aguda y el brujo se obliga a mirarle.



La visión que le ofrece el cazador de sombras le deja sin aliento. Alec tiene el pelo revuelto, las mejillas encendidas, los labios rojos e hinchados y la mirada oscurecida y enfebrecida, por no hablar de todo el cuerpo cubierto de pequeñas perlas de sudor que hacen que brille bajo la luz de la lámpara del dormitorio.

Deshace el camino, lamiendo las runas del estómago de Alec, aunque se mantiene alejado de la de su parabatai, no está dispuesto a invocar a Jace en ese momento. Antes de que pueda besar la boca de su novio, el nefilim pone su mano en el cuello de Magnus y tira de él, succionando sus labios con tanta pasión que la cabeza del brujo comienza a dar vueltas.

Alec gime contra sus labios y acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar y Magnus siente cómo una oleada de afecto recorre su cuerpo. No recuerda que ninguno de sus amantes le haya tratado de esa forma. Apoya la frente en la del cazador de sombras y respira hondo para calmarse, sonriendo cuando ve cómo Alec arruga el entrecejo y pone ese gesto de preocupación que le hace parecer totalmente adorable.

  * ¿He hecho…? –Magnus no deja que termine la pregunta, se limita a negar con la cabeza y poner su mano en el cuello del nefilim.
  * ¿Estás seguro de que es esto lo que quieres, Alexander?



Y como toda respuesta, Alec le mira directamente a los ojos, que sigue sin cubrir con un glamour, y luego le besa mientras rodea su cintura con un brazo.

Se arrodilla entre las piernas de Alec y acaricia el interior de sus muslos con el dorso de las manos, notando cómo el cazador de sombras se estremece bajo sus caricias. Chasquea los dedos y un bote de lubricante aparece a su lado, pero antes de que pueda cogerlo se detiene porque ve cómo el pánico atraviesa la hasta ahora decidida mirada de Alec, pero antes de que pueda preguntar si desea continuar con eso, el nefilim asiente y se lame los labios en un gesto tan sexy que el brujo tiene que cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo para no correrse en ese instante.

Sin importar el tiempo, Magnus prepara a Alec, asegurándose de que se siente cómodo con lo que están a punto de hacer, disfrutando de su placer y del modo en el que el nefilim parece entregado y dispuesto a saborear cada paso.

Se inclina sobre Alec, sonriendo cuando le escucha gemir antes incluso de que sus labios se encuentren. Se besan durante horas o solo unos segundos, el tiempo necesario para que el cazador de sombras se relaje y le permita adentrarse en su interior lentamente. Magnus disfruta de la sensación de calidez y estrechez, del modo en el que el cuerpo de Alec se estremece bajo el suyo y sus dedos se clavan en su piel de forma posesiva.

Apoya la frente en la de su compañero y aparta el pelo que se ha pegado a su frente para poder mirar esos preciosos ojos verdosos. Espera a que Alec se acostumbre a la intromisión antes de comenzar a mecerse en su interior, lentamente, obligándose a no dejarse llevar por el deseo que siente, que le abrasa por dentro como jamás le ha quemado antes.

Y cuando el nefilim sonríe y se mueve bajo su peso, buscando más fricción, Magnus comienza a mecerse de forma lenta, inclinándose para besar a Alec constantemente mientras se acarician. Cuando el nefilim acaricia su cuello y sujeta con los dedos sus colgantes, el brujo es consciente de que golpea el cuello de su amante con ellos y hace el amago de quitárselos, pero Alec vuelve a sonreír y niega con la cabeza, gimiendo de nuevo cuando vuelve a golpear la sensible piel de su garganta con el frío metal con cada embestida.

Magnus se obliga a no perder el control porque desea disfrutar del momento, pero sobre todo porque quiere que Alec tenga un buen recuerdo de su primera vez y acabar en menos de cinco minutos no parece la mejor forma. Aun así, todo es demasiado rápido y demasiado intenso. Todo es simplemente demasiado. Y que Alec le mire como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo no ayuda precisamente a no volverse loco.

Así que cuando Alec comienza a murmurar incoherencias contra sus labios, moviéndose más frenéticamente y clavando sus dedos con más fuerza en sus caderas, Magnus sabe que es cuestión de minutos que todo se descontrole, mete la mano entre sus cuerpos y rodea la erección del cazador de sombras, que sisea y luego le muerde el labio inferior.

Cuando Alec se corre, jadeando su nombre contra su boca, Magnus solo necesita un par de embestidas más para dejarse llevar por un orgasmo que le hace ver luces tras los párpados y hace que le dé vueltas la cabeza, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante, que le rodea con sus brazos y besa su sien.

Con más de cuatro siglos de vida a sus espaldas y más amantes de los que le gustaría reconocer, Magnus nunca se ha sentido de ese modo. Entre los brazos de Alec se siente feliz, seguro y querido.

De repente Magnus recuerda que ésa es la primera vez de Alec y se incorpora hasta poder ver sus ojos.

  * ¿Estás bien, Alexander?



Alec asiente, todo ojos brillantes, mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa cálida.

  * No he estado mejor en toda mi vida, Magnus.



Y Magnus no necesita los poderes que se requieren para ser el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn para saber que Alec está diciendo la verdad.

Permanecen abrazados unos minutos, hasta que Magnus rueda y se deja caer junto a Alec, que se gira para mirarle, sonriendo de ese modo que le detiene el corazón. El brujo no puede evitar la tentación de acariciar la mejilla del nefilim con el dorso de su mano, estremeciéndose cuando éste inclina la cabeza para prolongar el contacto.


	2. Bendita inexperiencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonríe cuando siente el dorso de la mano de Magnus contra su mejilla y no puede evitar inclinar la cabeza para alargar el contacto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post 2x07

Sonríe cuando siente el dorso de la mano de Magnus contra su mejilla y no puede evitar inclinar la cabeza para alargar el contacto. Ve cómo el brujo le devuelve la sonrisa, con una expresión de ternura en su rostro, y luego se acerca, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso en la boca, pero Alec quiere algo más y pasa un brazo por su cintura, acercándole mientras separa sus labios con la lengua.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así, uno frente al otro, mirándose y acariciándose distraídamente, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. No recuerda haberse sentido tan a gusto con nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera con Jace. Alec imagina que se debe a la intimidad que comparten, y no se refiere sólo al sexo, que todo sea dicho, ha sido increíble, sino a todos esos momentos que han compartido desde que dejó de tener miedo a ir a por lo que quería.

Cuando se inclina para besar a Magnus, Alec tiene otra vez esa sensación en la boca del estómago, como mariposas revoloteando, pero también cómo el calor comienza a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. El brujo rodea su cintura con un brazo y pega su cuerpo al del nefilim, que gime en el beso, poniendo su mano en la parte posterior del cuello de Magnus.

Nota cómo la respiración de su novio se vuelve más pesada y rápida y eso le excita aún más, así que le empuja suavemente hasta que la espalda de Magnus descansa en el colchón y se inclina hasta cubrirle parcialmente. Besa su mandíbula y desciende por su cuello hasta detenerse sobre su nuez, que succiona y lame hasta que el brujo gruñe y se arquea bajo su cuerpo.

  * Alexander… –la voz de Magnus suena grave.



Alec se siente poderoso, consiguiendo que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn pierda el control de esa manera con tan solo unos besos. Si él no estuviera tan desesperado como Magnus, seguramente disfrutaría más de ese pequeño triunfo, pero tienes otras cosas en mente en esos momentos.

Cubre el cuerpo del brujo con el suyo y el calor de su piel le hace estremecerse y gemir contra los labios de su compañero. Los dedos de Magnus dibujan formas abstractas en su espalda y Alec tiene que respirar hondo porque el contacto está mandando descargas eléctricas por su columna vertebral. Cuando su novio abre las piernas, permitiéndole acomodarse entre sus muslos, el nefilim jadea y nota cómo el corazón se le acelera aún más.

Continúa descendiendo por su torso, besando, lamiendo y acariciando, deleitándose en el modo en el que la piel de Magnus se eriza bajo sus atenciones. Muerde suavemente los pezones del brujo, que sisea y mete los dedos en su cabello, tirando de algunos mechones cuando se cierran formando un puño. Recorre los costados de Magnus con el dorso de sus manos mientras llega a su abdomen.

El corazón le late muy deprisa y nota su respiración pesada e irregular, no sabe muy bien qué está haciendo o lo que se supone que debe hacer, sólo se está dejando llevar. Siente cómo Magnus tira de su pelo, obligándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarle. Está tan guapo, con el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y sus preciosos ojos amarillos que se le atasca el aliento en la garganta. Cuando el brujo le sonríe, Alec no puede evitar trepar por su cuerpo y besarle en los labios, succionándolos entre los suyos hasta que los siente hinchados y calientes.

  * Maldita sea, Alexander…



Sonríe contra la boca de Magnus y luego vuelve a besarle, gimiendo cuando el brujo mueve las caderas y sus erecciones se rozan. Empieza a no poder pensar con claridad y que el brujo acaricie su espalda y sus brazos mientras sus lenguas se enredan no ayuda demasiado.

Apoya la frente en la de su compañero y respira hondo, intentado ahuyentar la niebla que le impide pensar con normalidad. Gime cuando ve en la mano de Magnus un bote de lubricante y nota cómo el corazón se le acelera un poco más. No es muy consciente de lo que hace, pero cuando ve la sonrisa del brujo es consciente de que está haciendo lo correcto.

Echa un poco sobre su mano y lo calienta antes de acercar los dedos hasta la entrada de Magnus, que gime cuando nota la presión. Le observa arquearse sobre la cama mientras mueve sus dedos, abriéndole tal y como recuerda que el brujo ha hecho antes con él. La imagen del brujo sobre el colchón, retorciéndose de placer, le quita la respiración.

No ha visto nada tan sexy en toda su vida.

Magnus levanta las caderas y al nefilim se le seca la boca. Cuando Alec dobla los dedos y el brujo gruñe y empieza a jadear, sabe que ha dado con ese punto que le ha hecho ver luces de colores tras los párpados unos minutos antes. Guarda esa información porque sabe que le será de utilidad más adelante.

Se inclina y besa el cuello del brujo, que balancea las caderas, buscando más contacto. Magnus acaricia sus brazos y sus hombros y luego mete los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él hasta que sus labios chocan, arrastrándole a un beso cargado de pasión y necesidad. Al nefilim cada vez le cuesta hasta respirar.

  * Alexander… –la voz de Magnus contra su boca suena grave y desesperada.



Alec sonríe sin poder contenerse y luego vuelve a besar a su compañero, que gime y levanta las caderas, provocándole. Y el cazador de sombras es incapaz de resistirse más, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Magnus coge el lubricante, echa un poco en su mano y lo extiende sobre su erección, obligando al nefilim a morderse el labio inferior para ahogar el gruñido que le sube desde lo más profundo de su ser. Cierra los ojos y respira profundamente mientras disfruta de la caricia del brujo.

Se arrodilla entre las piernas de su amante, que le observa con una sonrisa en sus labios hinchados y enrojecidos, respira hondo y se adentra lentamente en Magnus, evitando la tentación de cerrar los ojos cuando las sensaciones amenazan con superarle porque no quiere perderse ni un detalle del rostro del brujo. Primero ve cómo se crispa por el dolor, pero, en cuestión de segundos, Alec ve cómo su gesto se relaja y el placer aparece en forma de pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa.

Cuando Magnus rodea sus caderas con las piernas y le empuja aún más profundamente, el nefilim cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutar de las sensaciones, del calor y la presión y de esa intimidad. Se mueve lentamente, entrando y saliendo mientras miles de descargas eléctricas recorren su cuerpo y las oleadas de placer le sacuden.

Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que parece que se le va a salir del pecho y tiene una necesidad enfermiza de besar y acariciar a Magnus, así que se inclina y succiona los labios del brujo entre los suyos, bebiéndose los gemidos de su compañero. Las manos de Magnus recorren su espalda, bajando hasta su cintura y continuando hacia sus glúteos. Nota cómo presiona, empujándole e instándole a ir más rápido y más profundo.

Tiene la sensación de que le faltan manos para tocar a Magnus, quiere recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo con caricias y besos, como antes el brujo hizo con él. Pone la mano en su cuello, rozando su mejilla con el pulgar y clavando los dedos en su nuca para empujarle contra su boca.

La cabeza le da vueltas y cada vez le cuesta más no dejarse llevar, así que intenta respirar hondo para calmarse, gimiendo cuando Magnus jadea contra sus labios al cambiar el ángulo de sus embestidas y chocar contra ese lugar que antes le ha hecho aullar de placer. Se aparta del brujo para poder mirar su rostro, sus pupilas verticales se han dilatado tanto que el dorado ha quedado relegado a una fina línea exterior y sus labios están rojos, hinchados y brillantes y a Alec le cuesta más esfuerzo del que nunca pensó posible mantenerse alejado de ellos.

Magnus le sonríe, con esa sonrisa cálida que siempre le hace sentir en casa, y pone una de sus manos en su cuello. Continúa meciéndose en su interior mientras se miran durante unos segundos, murmurando el nombre del otro entre jadeos y gemidos. Cuando el brujo tira de él y le besa, Alec gruñe y mordisquea sus labios, clavando los dedos en las caderas de su amante para empujarlas contra las suyas.

Nota cómo todo su cuerpo se tensa y puede sentir algo bullendo en lo más profundo de su ser y sabe que va a comenzar a extenderse hasta hacerle gritar.

  * Alexander, necesito…



Le calla con otro beso, recorriendo su boca con la lengua, puede que no tenga experiencia, pero sabe exactamente cómo se siente Magnus en ese momento. Sin romper el beso, Alec mete la mano entre sus cuerpos y rodea la erección del brujo, haciendo que éste se arquee y sisee contra sus labios.

  * Por el ángel… –Alec no es consciente de haber hablado, pero es su voz, grave y profunda la que se escucha en el dormitorio.



Y todo se vuelve rápido e intenso. Sus cuerpos chocan con fuerza el uno contra el otro, sus labios se buscan desesperadamente y sus manos arañan y acarician y tocan y dejan marcas en la piel del otro.

Y aun así, no es suficiente.

Alec tiene la sensación de que nada de lo que haga será suficiente para calmar esa necesidad desgarradora que le quema desde que decidió dar el paso.

El cuerpo de Magnus vibra bajo el suyo y el gruñido del brujo estalla contra sus labios, pronunciando su nombre como si fuera lo único que le mantuviera cuerdo durante el orgasmo. El calor y la presión aumentan y Alec no tiene fuerzas para resistirse más, cierra los ojos y jadea, dejándose envolver por los brazos de su amante, que se bebe sus gemidos en cada beso.

No sabe cuánto tiempo permanece tumbado sobre Magnus, exhausto pero extrañamente feliz. Nota los dedos del brujo recorriendo su espalda y hunde su rostro en el hueco que forman el cuello y el hombro de su amante, respirando profundamente el intenso aroma de su piel.

Necesita toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse del cuerpo que yace bajo el suyo y se deja caer sobre la cama, junto a Magnus. Su corazón late muy deprisa y su respiración es entrecortada, como la del brujo, que permanece a su lado. Cuando gira la cabeza para mirarle, puede ver el perfil de su rostro recortado contra las luces multicolores que entran por la ventana y tiene que respirar hondo porque, por un segundo, se le había olvidado lo hermoso que es.

Cuando Magnus suspira y arruga el gesto, Alec se preocupa y se tumba de lado, colocando la mano cubriendo la mejilla de su compañero.

  * ¿Estás bien? ¿He hecho algo…?



Mangus no le deja terminar, gira el rostro, le mira con una enorme sonrisa y pone su dedo índice sobre los labios del nefilim.

  * Estoy perfectamente, Alexander, has sido extremadamente delicado.



Ahora es Alec el que arruga el gesto, no sabe si eso ha sido un cumplido o una forma sutil de decirle que aún tiene mucho que aprender. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Magnus se gira hasta estar frente a frente y vuelve a sonreír.

  * Ha sido perfecto –Magnus parece leer su mente y acalla sus temores–. Ya habrá tiempo de ser… –el brujo hace un gesto con la mano mientras alza una ceja, haciendo sonreír a Alec— rudos.



El nefilim nota cómo el rubor calienta sus mejillas y agacha la cabeza para que Magnus no pueda ver que la idea de hacerlo de forma más ruda le excita. La mano del brujo contra su barbilla le obligan a levantar el rostro y mirar de nuevo al hombre que comparte la cama con él esa noche.

  * Podemos hacer lo que queramos, Alexander. El mundo está a nuestros pies, ¿recuerdas?



Asiente y pasa un brazo por la cintura de Magnus para pegarle más a su cuerpo, notando la calidez que desprende su piel húmeda por el sudor. Cierra los ojos y sonríe cuando el aliento del brujo choca contra su boca cuando éste se inclina y le da un rápido beso en los labios.


	3. Encuentro apasionado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recorre con la mirada el hermoso y ahora calmado rostro del brujo, conteniendo las ganas de tocarle porque no quiere despertarle.

No recuerda quedarse dormido, pero cuando se despierta, la oscuridad es casi absoluta en el dormitorio, sólo las luces de las calles neoyorquinas iluminan levemente la estancia, permitiéndole observar a Magnus, que sigue frente a él, aún abrazados. Recorre con la mirada el hermoso y ahora calmado rostro del brujo, conteniendo las ganas de tocarle porque no quiere despertarle.

Sonríe cuando Magnus murmura algo que no llega a entender y abre los ojos. Durante unos segundos el brujo parece sorprendido, pero luego le devuelve la sonríe y la calma vuelve a su rostro. Ninguno dice nada durante algunos minutos y permanecen mirándose  y abrazándose en la semioscuridad.

  * ¿Puedo hacer algo para que duermas mejor? –Magnus parece preocupado.
  * Estoy bien –sonríe, inclinándose hasta que sus labios rozan los de Magnus.
  * Sólo dímelo si puedo hacer algo –asiente, notando cómo la calidez del aliento del brujo despierta esa necesidad que parecía haber desaparecido.



Besa suavemente la boca de Magnus, que se entreabre en cuanto nota el contacto. La lengua del brujo recorre sus labios con lentitud haciéndole gemir y estrecharse más contra su cuerpo. Mete las manos en el pelo de su novio y tira de él, profundizando el beso.

Magnus gruñe contra su boca y luego muerde su labio inferior suavemente antes de lamerlo y succionarlo. El metal de los anillos del brujo se clavan en su piel a la altura de la cintura cuando le estrecha contra su cuerpo y nota cómo el frío colgante araña su pecho y el recuerdo de cómo chocaba contra su cuello durante esa primera vez hace que a Alec le hierva la sangre.

Se besan durante una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, podrían ser un par de minutos o un par de horas, es difícil saberlo cuando es incapaz de pensar con claridad y todos sus sentidos están puestos en el hombre que está a su lado.

Como si Magnus tuviera un mapa de su cuerpo que le indicara dónde tocar en cada momento para volverle loco, las manos del brujo recorren su cuerpo y le hacen gemir contra sus labios, tirando del pelo de su amante con fuerza cuando las sensaciones son demasiado intensas. Magnus gruñe y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello al descubierto y permitiéndole lamerlo y besarlo.

  * Alexander…



Sonríe contra el cuello de Magnus, pero antes de poder reaccionar, el brujo le empuja hasta que está tumbado boca arriba en la cama y un segundo después el cuerpo del brujo cubre el suyo, presionándolo contra el colchón. La sorpresa desaparece en cuanto Alec puede ver los ojos de su compañero y esa sonrisa que le seca la boca.

Mete los dedos en el pelo de la parte posterior del pelo de Magnus y tira de él hasta que sus bocas se unen y puede separarle los labios con la lengua. El brujo gime y presiona sus caderas contra las suyas, clavando los dedos en su cintura. Alec empieza a notar cómo la cabeza le da vueltas y le cuesta pensar con claridad, sólo puede sentir la pasión y la necesidad de su novio.

Magnus sube sus manos hasta sus hombros y luego enreda los dedos en su pelo, tirando de algunos mechones hasta que echa la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a su cuello. Nota la rugosidad de la lengua de su compañero contra su piel, recorriendo la runa de bloqueo, sus dientes arañando suavemente sobre su yugular antes de succionar y volverle loco.

Intenta levantar la cabeza, pero Magnus tira con más fuerza de su pelo y ese dolor, lejos de molestarle, le hace desearle aún más, acelerándole el pulso. Escucha la risa de su novio contra su piel y luego una de sus manos recorriendo la curva de su cadera, descendiendo por su muslo. El contraste del frío metal de los anillos del brujo contra su piel caliente le hace estremecerse.

  * Magnus…



El rostro del brujo está frente al suyo, mirándole intensamente, sus ojos amarillos haciéndole arder por dentro, y en ese preciso instante Alec le desea desesperadamente.

El beso es brusco, lleno de dientes y lengua, que le deja los labios en carne viva y el cuerpo del revés. Le duele hasta la piel de lo mucho que desea a Magnus.

  * Date la vuelta –Magnus susurra las palabras contra su boca y Alec ni siquiera recuerda cómo respirar.



Se da la vuelta en cuanto Magnus se aparta a un lado. Siente una presión extraña en la boca del estómago a causa de los nervios, no saber lo que el brujo tiene en mente le asusta un poco, pero también le excita. Respira hondo y cierra los ojos, intentando adivinar qué va a hacer su compañero.

Cuando su compañero se acomoda entre sus piernas separadas, nota el aliento de Magnus contra su cuello y se le eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo, la respiración se vuelve más pesada y el corazón se le acelera. Cuando el brujo comienza a besar su espalda, recorriendo cada centímetro con sus labios mientras sus dedos acarician sus costados, Alec tiene que hundir la cabeza en la almohada para acallar sus gemidos.

Pierde la noción del tiempo mientras los besos de Magnus le vuelven loco. Es incapaz de pensar con claridad, mucho menos puede hablar, solo salen palabras inconexas de sus labios, acompañados de  gemidos y jadeos.

Se le atasca el aliento en la garganta cuando el brujo llega a su cintura, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, soltando el aire de golpe cuando Magnus tira de sus caderas y las levanta. Se siente expuesto y vulnerable en esa postura, pero no tiene tiempo de avergonzarse porque el brujo separa sus glúteos y comienza a besarle _ahí_. En ese preciso instante se le olvida hasta su nombre.

Le cuesta respirar y tiene la boca seca, cada caricia y cada beso le hacen estremecerse. No es capaz de pensar en nada que no sean los dedos y los labios de Magnus y el placer que le recorre todo el cuerpo. Gime el nombre de su novio, aunque no está muy seguro de que él pueda escucharle porque sigue ahogando sus jadeos en la almohada.

Sus músculos se tensan cuando las atenciones de Magnus cesan, pero antes de que pueda obligarse a relajarse, el aliento del brujo choca contra su mejilla y Alec gira el rostro para poder mirarle. Los labios de su amante succionan los suyos, separándolos con la lengua y adentrándose en su boca como si fuera un huracán, haciéndole gemir y perder el poco control que aún le queda.

Está tan concentrado en ese beso que el dolor le pilla desprevenido. Es intenso y rápido, pero Magnus no deja de besarle y de acariciarle hasta que desaparece y el placer toma su lugar. Asiente para que su compañero sepa que está bien y suspira contra sus labios cuando el brujo sigue deslizándose en su interior.

Cierra los ojos y gruñe cuando su amante clava los dedos en su cintura mientras se arrodilla entre sus piernas. Se apoya en las manos para poder mirar por encima de su hombro con más facilidad y lo que ve le corta la respiración. Magnus tiene las pupilas dilatadas y sólo puede ver una fina línea amarilla en sus ojos, los labios están hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas y cuando le sonríe, a Alec se le olvida cómo respirar.

Magnus se inclina sobre él y lame su labio inferior, mordisqueándolo después antes de gruñir con un tono bajo y ronco.

  * Eres lo más sexy que he visto nunca, Alexander.



No recuerda muy bien lo que dice, solo que no es algo que cree que vaya a repetir en público y que hace reír a Magnus.

Se bebe la risa de Magnus mordiéndole los labios y, de repente, todo se descontrola. Las embestidas del brujo se vuelven más rápidas y profundas, lanzando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo mientras tiene que aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a las sábanas para no perder el equilibrio y acabar golpeándose contra el cabecero.

Nota los dientes de Magnus arañando la piel de su hombro y su espalda antes de que su lengua ascienda lamiendo las marcas mientras el frío metal de sus colgantes alivia el calor que le quema por dentro. Gruñe cada vez que nota la presión en ese punto que le hace ver luces blancas tras los párpados y balbucea incoherencias cuando los dedos del brujo pellizcan sus pezones.

  * Magnus…



Su compañero no responde, se limita a besarle, brusco y exigente, succionando sus labios antes de mordisquearlos para luego lamerlos, borrando las marcas. Alec responde a los besos, poniendo tanta pasión en ellos como la que recibe de su amante, que parece leerle como si fuera un libro abierto y le toca exactamente donde desea que lo haga.

Cada milímetro de su cuerpo está ardiendo, siente como si estuviera a punto de quemarse con un fuego interior que lo abrasa todo a su paso. Lleva su mano hasta su erección antes de que le estalle el cerebro, pero antes de que pueda empezar a masturbarse, Magnus gruñe contra su hombro y aparta su brazo, haciéndole sollozar como un niño al que han quitado su juguete favorito.

Y entonces Magnus le coge por la cintura y con un rápido movimiento le hace girarse y se coloca entre sus piernas de nuevo, enterrándose en él de una rápida embestida que le hace gruñir y ver luces de colores al cerrar los ojos. Alec ni siquiera tiene tiempo de protestar, aunque tampoco tiene intención de hacerlo porque ahora puede besar y acariciar a su compañero.

Rodea sus caderas con las piernas, obligándole a profundizar más las embestidas, y mete los dedos de una de sus manos en su pelo para pegarle a sus labios para poder besarle. Magnus gime contra su boca y le devuelve el beso mientras busca su erección para masturbarle.

Alec gimotea cuando nota los hábiles dedos del brujo rodeando su pene y Magnus se ríe contra su cuello mientras lame su runa. Tira de nuevo de su pelo para atraerle hasta su boca porque necesita desesperadamente besarle. Al brujo no parece molestarle porque sonríe contra sus labios y los succiona suavemente mientras embiste cada vez más rápido haciendo que los colgantes golpeen con furia contra la piel de su garganta.

El corazón le late muy fuerte, cree que le va a explotar el cerebro y siente como si tuviera el cuerpo en carne viva y las caricias de Magnus no hacen más que acentuar esa sensación.

Gruñe el nombre de Magnus contra la boca de su amante como si fuera un mantra mientras se corre, clavando los dedos en las caderas del brujo para empujarle más profundamente. Continúa besando a su compañero, bebiéndose sus gemidos hasta que un par de embestidas más tarde Magnus alcanza el orgasmo entre jadeos y un susurro ronco.

  * Alexander…



No puede evitar sonreír mientras el cuerpo laxo de Magnus se desploma sobre el suyo, cubriéndole como una manta. Le estrecha con fuerza mientras le besa, incapaz de apartarse de sus labios.

Nota cómo los músculos de todo su cuerpo se relajan mientras su respiración se vuelve más lenta y los latidos de su corazón se vuelven más débiles, acompasándose a los de Magnus, que permanece sobre él, recuperándose del esfuerzo.

El brujo levanta el rostro y le sonríe, aún con la mirada desenfocada y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, antes de apoyar la frente en la suya. Se lame los labios inconscientemente al ver su boca tan cerca y se estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo. Cuando Magnus acaricia su mejilla con los nudillos, a Alec se le acelera el corazón y no puede resistir las ganas de besarle.

  * Eres increíble, Alexander.



Magnus susurra las palabras contra sus labios antes de darle otro rápido beso y rodar hasta estar tumbado a su lado, pero Alec no está preparado para separarse de él así que pasa un brazo por sus hombros y le atrae hasta que la cabeza del brujo descansa sobre su hombro. El frío metal de los anillos contra la cálida piel de su estómago le hace estremecerse y Magnus retira la mano al darse cuenta, pero el cazador de sombras la coge y vuelve a ponerla donde estaba, besando la frente de su compañero.

Permanecen en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía mientras el sueño va venciéndoles después de ese apasionado encuentro.


	4. De mañanas, duchas y café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Were you really afraid I was gonna go?  
> \- No.  
> \- What are you afraid of?  
> \- Acid washed jeans.  
> \- Oh, come on, Magnus. I'm serious. You're an all-powerful warlock who can summon demons. You've lived through centuries of war. And you're immortal. What scares you?  
> \- The key to having no fear is... having nothing to lose. I don't know. I guess that's why I haven't... opened my heart up for almost 100 years. Then I met you.

Maldice entre dientes cuando la luz del amanecer le despierta pero entonces siente el cálido cuerpo de Alec junto al suyo y se le escapa la sonrisa. Permanece quieto para no despertarle, sin poder evitar apreciar su belleza mientras duerme. No recuerda haber visto a nadie tan hermoso en su larga vida.

Sonríe cuando ve cómo las pestañas de Alec se mueven, sabiendo que está a punto de despertarse. Siente mariposas en la boca del estómago porque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Alec, no en vano ésa ha sido su primera vez, aunque no es que se haya mostrado muy tímido a lo largo de toda la noche.

  * Buenos días –la voz de Alec suena pastosa y un poco ronca.
  * Buenos días –es incapaz de dejar de sonreír porque se siente infinitamente feliz.



Y toda la felicidad que está sintiendo se esfuma cuando escucha a Alec.

  * Oh, ¿qué hora es? –Alec se gira, obligándole a abandonar la calidez y comodidad de su cuerpo.



No puede evitar sentirse un poco perdido y, se odia por sentirse así, algo abandonado porque Alec quiere salir corriendo.

  * Oh… –toda la tristeza que siente en ese momento se escapa con un suspiro.
  * Tengo que ir al Instituto –quiere salir de ahí, esconderse en algún lugar en el que Alec no pueda ver que él esperaba más, pero como no puede, se aleja, dándole espacio al cazador de sombras para que se vaya, pero en lugar de irse, se acomoda y le sonríe–. No, solo bromeo. Sólo estoy bromeando.



La radiante sonrisa de Alec le hace relajarse inmediatamente, sonriéndole porque, de repente, vuelve a sentirse bien. Frente a frente, se miran y se sonríen y Magnus no recuerda haberse sentido tan bien con alguien en mucho tiempo.

  * ¿De verdad tenías miedo de que me fuera? –la voz de Alec es suave y su tono íntimo le hace estremecerse.
  * No –se toca la oreja en un gesto nervioso porque no quiere que Alec vea lo mucho que le hubiera afectado que se hubiera ido nada más despertarse.



Alec se pone serio, no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para que el brujo sepa que no van a tener una conversación transcendental.

  * ¿Qué te asusta? –evita mirarle, pero puede notar su mirada fija en él, así que intenta romper la tensión.
  * Vaqueros desteñidos –responde con un tono serio, pero se le escapa la sonrisa al ver la expresión de Alec.
  * Venga, Magnus –Alec se gira hasta estar bocarriba, dándole una maravillosa vista de su perfil–. Hablo en serio. Eres un brujo todopoderoso que puede convocar demonios. Has vivido siglos de guerra. Y eres inmortal –Alec gira el rostro para mirarle–. ¿Qué te asusta?



Intenta que su cara no muestre ninguna emoción. No está preparado para pensar en qué es lo que realmente le asusta y duda que Alec esté preparado para escucharlo.

  * La clave para no tener miedo es... no tener nada que perder –Alec le mira y sonríe, así que se relaja, dándose la vuelta hasta estar bocarriba–. No lo sé. Supongo que por eso nunca había abierto mi corazón durante casi cien años –siente la mirada del cazador de sombras fija en él y dice algo que sabe que Alec necesita escuchar–. Entonces te conocí.



Nota la mano de Alec sobre su estómago y no lo duda, entrelaza los dedos con los suyos. Permanecen así unos minutos, en silencio, disfrutando del contacto y la intimidad. Que el cazador de sombras no se sienta incómodo en esa situación le hace sentir extrañamente feliz.

  * ¿Te quedas a desayunar?



Alec cierra con fuerza los dedos que tienen entrelazados y cuando Magnus se gira para mirarle, le ve sonreír. El brujo intuye que está recordando aquella primera noche que pasó en el loft y cómo prácticamente salió corriendo.

  * Sí, pero, ¿te importaría que primero me diera una ducha? –de nuevo ese tono de voz suave, como si le diera miedo siquiera preguntarlo.
  * Por supuesto, Alexander –se gira lo suficiente para mirar al cazador de sombras a los ojos, pero sin tener que soltar su mano–. No tienes que pedir permiso.



Puede ver la inseguridad en sus ojos, pero también ese brillo de decisión que le ha visto desde que llegó la noche anterior, dispuesto a llevar su relación un paso más allá. A Magnus se le acelera el corazón observando al hombre que está tumbado a su lado en la cama.

Sobreponiéndose a la necesidad de estar en contacto con Alec, Magnus suelta su mano, dándole la oportunidad de abandonar la cama cuando desee para tomar una ducha. Sin embargo el cazador de sombras no la retira, la deja debajo de la suya, manteniendo el contacto, durante un par de minutos más.

Se levanta después de Alec, intentando evitar mirar el cuerpo desnudo que se aleja de camino al baño. Y es muy, muy difícil no hacerlo porque el cazador de sombras tiene un culo maravilloso.

  * Traeré unas toallas –la voz le sale un poco grave y algo estrangulada, pero Alec no parece darse cuenta y continúa su camino.



Cuando entra en el cuarto de baño, el vaho se pega a todas las superficies, apenas puede ver entre la niebla, pero ve lo suficiente para atisbar el cuerpo desnudo de Alec tras la mampara. Le escucha tararear algo que no reconoce y eso le hace sonreír, sintiendo una extraña felicidad extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Pero no es lo único que siente, así que abre la puerta de la ducha y entra, acariciando la fuerte espalda de Alec con suavidad. Escucha gemir al cazador de sombras cuando se aproxima lo suficiente para que su pecho toque su espalda.

  * Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir… –la voz de Alec es solo un susurro casi apagado por el ruido de la ducha y Magnus se estremece por la sensualidad de su tono.



Gime incluso antes de que Alec se dé la vuelta y se incline para besarle, separándole los labios con la lengua lentamente, lamiéndolos antes, hasta hacerle estremecerse entre los brazos de su amante. Acaricia la espalda del cazador de sombras, estrechándose contra su cuerpo cuando el nefilim mete los dedos en su cabello mojado y tira de ellos.

Sonríe cuando Alec apoya la frente en la suya mientras se lame los labios. Coge una de las esponjas y echa un poco de gel antes de comenzar a enjabonar al cazador de sombras. Traza círculos sobre su pecho y su estómago, gimiendo al ver qué efecto tienen sus atenciones en Alec.

  * Date la vuelta –su voz suena ronca y extraña en la ducha.



Las pupilas de Alec están dilatadas y su respiración está acelerada cuando asiente y se gira, permitiendo que Magnus continúe enjabonando su espalda. La piel de su compañero se eriza a pesar del agua caliente y eso hace que el brujo sonría, satisfecho porque no es el único que está perdiendo el control. Desciende hasta sus glúteos y sus caderas, evitando la tentación de acercarse a él y frotarse como un adolescente en celo.

  * Es mi turno –dice Alec por encima de su hombro.



Ni siquiera tiene tiempo de reaccionar, Alec coge la esponja, echa más gel y le hace un gesto para que le dé la espalda.

Nota cómo cubre su piel con espuma trazando círculos desde sus hombros a su cintura. Contiene la respiración cuando masajea la curva de su culo con la esponja antes de susurrarle al oído.

  * Date la vuelta, Magnus.



Mentiría si dijera que había sentido antes ese tipo de excitación porque nunca nadie le había hecho sentir de ese modo.

Se obliga a mirar a Alec a la cara mientras su amante enjabona su pecho y su abdomen porque sabe que no va a poder contenerse si ve lo que intuye qué vería. El cazador de sombras no le mira directamente a los ojos, de hecho parece que el cazador de sombras tiene tantos problemas como él para saber dónde posar la mirada y a Magnus se le escapa la sonrisa.

  * ¿Qué? –Alec levanta su barbilla con un dedo y le mira a los ojos.



Esta vez Magnus no se contiene y le besa, succionándole los labios, mordisqueándolos suavemente mientras tira de su pelo para obligarle a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Escucha gemir a Alec mientras sus dedos descienden por su abdomen y sonríe cuando alcanza su objetivo.

El jadeo de Alec se escucha por encima del ruido del agua y a Magnus se le eriza la piel de todo el cuerpo. Vuelve a besarle, pero esta vez el cazador de sombras está preparado y lucha por tener el control del beso, presionando con su lengua hasta que el brujo deja de resistirse y se limita a disfrutar de la pasión de su compañero.

Gime contra la boca de su amante cuando los largos dedos de Alec rodean su erección. Ese estúpido nefilim le está volviendo loco y Magnus ni siquiera ha empezado a mostrarle lo que se ha estado perdiendo durante ese tiempo.

Alec busca sus labios constantemente, respirando de forma entrecortada, los dedos de su otra mano enredando los mechones de la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras le mantienen pegado a su boca.

Embisten en la mano del otro, buscando más fricción y más presión, frotándose como dos adolescentes. Es sexy y es rápido porque Alec le excita tanto que no es capaz de mantener el control.

Por suerte para Magnus, Alec está en la misma situación y se corre en pocos minutos, mordiéndole los labios para acallar los jadeos antes de dejarse caer contra las baldosas de la ducha para sostener el peso de su cuerpo, pero sin dejar de acariciarle. El brujo se deja llevar unos segundos después ante la atenta mirada del cazador de sombras, que sonríe antes de empujarle contra su boca y beberse los gemidos de su orgasmo.

Lame los labios de Alec antes de separarse, lo que le obliga a usar todo su autocontrol porque la sonrisa del nefilim es lo más tentador que ha visto nunca. Deja que el agua caliente se lleve los restos de su pasión antes de salir de la ducha, envolviendo sus caderas en una mullida toalla. Se gira para tenderle otra a Alec, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a ese definido y maravilloso cuerpo húmedo.

Se muerde el labio inferior, pone los ojos en blanco y se da media vuelta antes de que le abandone la poca sensatez que consigue reunir cuando tiene a ese hermoso hombre desnudo a pocos centímetros.

  * ¿Ocurre algo? –ahí está de nuevo el tono inseguro de Alec.



Se gira, sonriendo, y se acerca al cazador de sombras, poniendo una mano en su cuello para asegurarse de que Alec le mira a los ojos.

  * Si pretendes volver al Instituto en algún momento del día, será mejor que me mantenga alejado, Alexander –le da un rápido beso en los labios cuando Alec le sonríe y se aleja o realmente no va a dejar que salga del loft en todo el día.



O ningún otro día en las próximas semanas.

Se pone una de sus carísimas y elegantes batas antes de ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando Alec se sienta en el taburete, Magnus chasquea los dedos y dos humeantes tazas aparecen sobre la encimera, con otro movimiento de su mano unos platos con tortitas se materializan junto al café.

  * ¿No tienes cafetera? –Alec parece contrariado.
  * No la necesito –mueve los dedos, dejando ver unos rayos azules.



Alec se echa hacia atrás y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho con ese gesto de desaprobación que conoce tan bien. Pone los ojos en blanco incluso antes de que empiece a echarle la charla.

  * No deberías usar la magia para conseguir café o tortitas. El pobre camarero que lo estuviera preparando se habrá llevado un susto de muerte, por no hablar del dinero.
  * Siempre pago lo que cojo, cazador de sombras –no puede evitar sentirse bien al poder acallar las protestas de Alec.
  * Aun así… preferiría que no lo hicieras. No cuesta tanto hacerlo. Por el ángel, si hasta Izzy es capaz de preparar una taza decente de café –en el fondo ver a Alec indignado le hace gracia.
  * Está bien, Alexander. Compraré una cafetera para que prepares el café por las mañanas.



Solo por ver la expresión de Alec al entender las implicaciones de esa frase merece la pena tener una cafetera en el loft.

Se sienta junto al nefilim mientras le da un sorbo a su delicioso café, gimiendo cuando el líquido caliente le templa el cuerpo. Cuando mira de reojo a Alec, tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas algo dilatadas.

Nunca pensó que tener a un inexperto como compañero fuera a ser tan satisfactorio.

El móvil de Alec vibra sobre la encimera y el cazador de sombras arruga el entrecejo al leer el mensaje.

  * ¿Ocurre algo?
  * Es Jace. Dice que anoche Clary y él rescataron a un ángel de Valentine –debería sorprenderle que Valentine sea capaz de secuestrar a un ángel, pero no le sorprende porque ese hombre está dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de eliminar a todos los subterráneos–. Tengo que irme.



Alec apura su café de un trago y se mete el último trozo de tortita en la boca antes de levantarse. Camina tras él hasta la entrada, donde la noche anterior dejó abandonada su cazadora y le observa mientras se la pone.

  * Abriré un portal hasta el Instituto –Alec asiente a modo de agradecimiento, sonriéndole cuando lo hace–. ¿Te veré esta noche? –al nefilim se le encienden las mejillas de nuevo.
  * Sí. Te llamaré más tarde.



Antes de atravesar el portal, Alex se inclina y le da un rápido beso en los labios a modo de despedida que deja a Magnus con una sonrisa en los labios.

Regresa a la cocina para acabar su desayuno mientras hace planes para salir de compras. Necesitará una cafetera si no quiere que Alec le dé la charla sobre usar la magia para conseguir una buena taza de café. Y pretende tener al nefilim en el loft muchas mañanas a partir de ahora.


End file.
